


The Golden Ratio

by Giada Luna (GiadaLuna)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, sasuhina - Freeform, sasuhina month extra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiadaLuna/pseuds/Giada%20Luna
Summary: A collection of SasuHina one-shots





	1. Index

_Added 01/03/18_

_This is a collection of Sasuke/Hinata oneshots and the occasional miniseries. I'll update this front page as I add stories._

* * *

**The Golden Ratio**

* * *

**2\. The Golden Ratio**  
* Summary: Sasuke was pretty sure he didn't like any Huygas, but perhaps he was mistaken.  
* Tattoo parlor/flower shop AUs: Modern Day  
* word count: 3,970

 **3\. Kingpin**  
* Summary: A hostage situation turns deadly, and leaves blows a cold case wide open.  
* Modern/Crime AU  
* Word Count: 2,796

 **4\. The Golden Ratio: Part II**  
* Summary: Second Part to the Golden Ratio Tattoo!parlor AU. Here's a coffee shop extension because why not?  
* Tattoo parlor/flower shop AUs: Modern Day  
* word count: 2,661

 **5\. PREVIEW: Between the Devil and the Deep**  
* Modern AU:  
* word count: 996

 **6\. Trampoline**  
* Summary:SasuHina month 2017, Day 1 prompt: Trampoline. Inspired by Szajnie's Cheerleader!Hinata/Bad Boy!Sasuke AU art. (If some how you don't know this artist/writer go find her on Tumblr and AO3, she is awesome! She's also on FFN as Fairheartstrife) I don't really write high school, so this is a University setting  
* Univeristy AU  
* word count: 2,940

 **7\. Table for Two  
** * Summary: Sasuke and his son make breakfast.  _Huge thank you to **Ink Child** : this is based on a laugh she shared with me, and then let me run with it._  
* Tattoo parlor/flower shop AUs: Modern Day  
* word count: 850

 **8\. The Golden Ratio: Part III**  
* Summary: Ino and Sasuke have a problem.  
* Tattoo parlor/flower shop AUs: Modern Day  
* word count: 463

 ** _9._ Calypso: 1. Sanctuary**  
* Summary: Sasuke is running from dark, powerful forces when he stumbles into her garden and her life.  
* Modern AU with Magic/Fantasy elements  
* Word Count: 1.3K

 ** _10._ Calypso: 2. In the Morning**  
* Summary: Sasuke discovers he hates roosters, and then wakes up in the care of a stranger.  
* Modern AU with Magic/Fantasy elements  
* Word Count: 1.3K


	2. The Golden Ratio

_For the record, I have no qualm with canon pairings; I just have a thing for writing non-canon. It was really only a matter of time before I crossed into SasuHina fics. Just a fun oneshot for the road._

* * *

**The Golden Ratio**

_In mathematics, two quantities are in the golden ratio if their ratio is the same as the ratio of their sum to the larger of the two quantities. Symbolized by φ, the golden ratio appears many times in art, geometry, architecture, and even nature._

* * *

 

It started their junior year abroad.

They both decided to go to the same university for a year – him for architecture, her for psychiatry - and had applied to the same dorm.

Unfortunately, admissions had made a typo, and decided Ino was a male name, not a female one.

That was how Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha had become roommates.

It had actually worked out rather well for the two of them. Ino was amazingly beautiful and brilliant – but most people saw the first and ignored the second. The guys floor adopted her, and she had the novel experience of being treated like person who happened to be a girl, as well as not worrying about lounging in yoga pants when she felt like it.

Sasuke was also amazingly beautiful and brilliant, and preternaturally attractive to the opposite sex, perhaps because of his aloof nature. Ino was apparently immune to his charms, so he had the comfort of spending time with an intelligent and uninterested roommate. It was a novel experience for him to get to know a female with no alternative motives, who actually had the guts to put him in his place now and again.

They became best friends.

Therefore, when Sasuke had decided to everyone's shock to leave the huge and successful architecture group to strike out on his own, (and in a completely different city, where he had no professional connections) Ino had been the first to support him.

"Stay with me," she insisted. "My place is more than big enough, and to date, you are still the only roommate I can stand."

Considering:  
1) he didn't know how long it would take him to build his business and client base  
2) he basically knew no one and was trying to break into an insanely competitive market  
3) Ino was also the only roommate he'd ever been able to stand,

Sasuke agreed.

He stumbled into the one morning half a year into their arrangment, and poured himself a cup of coffee – black, hot, bitter, and just how he liked it.

"Well, you look like shit," Ino declared from the breakfast bar, leaning her chin in her hand. "What time did you get in?"

He glared at her and she just raised her eyebrows.

"I'll wait," she flicked a glace to the coffee, and then returned to scanning her magazine while she finished her breakfast.

They had a longstanding, time-honored rule about not speaking before coffee. Ino didn't really drink coffee much anymore, but she still made a pot for Sasuke – something of which he was acutely aware as he swallowed the rest of his first cup and poured his second.

"Around four," he finally managed, his voice a husky, early morning grumble. (Something Ino used to tease him about, which might partly be why they didn't speak in the mornings.)

"Still working on the proposal, huh?"

"No."

"No?" she quirked an eyebrow.

A slow, smug smile slid across his lips.

"I finished it."

"Sasuke, that's great!" she brightened immediately. "When do you have to get it in?"

"Already sent it. Got an email this morning around seven saying it had been received."

"Bet that's a load off of your mind," she leaned back in her chair. "So what will you do today."

"Nothing."

"That doesn't work for me," Ino studied her nails. "Come to with me to the shop and help me fill an order. Then we can grab lunch."

"Ino, no."

"Sasuke, yes," she stood and brought her dishes to the sink. "If you stay here, you're just going to obsess about the proposal. You need a solid twenty-four hours of distraction, or you'll be a wreck all week. And don't even try and tell me you'll catch up on sleep. You won't. Go shower and change; we leave in half-an hour. We'll have an easy day, and tomorrow we'll hit the gym, hard."

"Fine," Sasuke muttered – which was as close as he ever got to saying she was right.

Ino took his empty cup and shooed him from the kitchen. "Don't wear anything fancy," she called. "You're going to be playing in the dirt!"

* * *

Yamanaka Hana was a Konoha establishment. Ino's parents still ran it, but Ino liked keeping a hand in, and relished her Saturdays there as much needed therapy. Sasuke had gone with her to the shop multiple times, as well as to the greenhouses, on and off site. He would never admit that he enjoyed the time spent there, for fear Ino would drag him along every week.

By the time they were finishing, he felt much calmer than he had when they arrived. Ino had been right; he needed the distraction.

Ino looked over her checklist and mused.

"Going to need a few more things," she made quick notes in her sure, neat hand.

"Those are herbs," he noticed, looking over her shoulder. "Why do you need those?"

"Scents," she corrected, not looking up from her list. "We are selling a limited botanical line of products. A friend of mine makes them, and they are really nice. I think the line could really take off, if she is up for it."

"Do you have plans and ambitions for everyone?"

"Only the people I care about," she finished and pocketed her list. She glanced at the clock. "Let's wash up. We can walk down to the shop, drop off the list, and go to lunch."

"Shop?" Sasuke began to untie his apron. "Which shop?"

"Dragon and Phoenix."

"No, Ino."

"Yes, Sasuke."

* * *

The storefront was general enough, and most people that walked in commented on how neat and professional Dragon and Phoenix looked.

Not what one expected from a tattoo parlor.

When Sasuke moved to Konoha about six months ago, he'd taken a liking to one of Ino's friends. She was open, honest, playful, kicked his ass at darts, liked good beer but worked out, and had pierced dimples.

He hadn't known that could be a turn-on.

He also hadn't known about her very serious boyfriend, who had clearly noticed Sasuke's interest, even if she didn't.

That was Sasuke's first introduction to Neji Hyūga.

Owner of half of Dragon and Phoenix.

The other owner was at the welcome desk, talking with the young woman that managed their appointments.

"What does the rest of the afternoon look like?"

"Pretty open. Kiba is coming by for a touch up at three," Moegi read off of the screen, "and we've got a new client coming in for a memorial tattoo after that."

"I've got a consult coming in at two," Tenten checked her phone and then put it away. "If I'm behind, tell Kiba I'll be right with him."

Moegi nodded, as Tenten glanced up to see them.

"Hey, guys," she grinned broadly. "Stopping by for some ink?"

"Not this time," Ino chuckled. "Is Hinata working?"

"Oh, sure, she's here," Tenten reached for the phone on the desk. "So is Sai, in case you were wondering."

Ino flushed as Tenten punched in an in-house code.

"Hey, 'Nata. Mind coming to the front desk? Ino's here." She listened for a few beats and then plopped the phone back on the receiver. "She'll be right out."

"Thanks, Ten. Everything good with you?"

"Can't complain," she shrugged. "Been busy, though. Feels like ages since we saw you guys. You up for drinks later this week?"

"Absolutely."

"How about you, Sasuke? I haven't had a good dart game in a while."

"Possibly," he shrugged, hands in his pockets. "Depends on work."

"I get that," she nodded in understanding as she checked the time. "Yikes, I'd better get to the autoclave. Guess that pre-med background came in handy after all," she winked, and then went back to the shop.

Moegi went back to her work, and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at Ino.

"What, you didn't know she was pre-med? Bet it would blow your mind to know Neji has a law degree."

"He does?"

Ino paused, listening as Tenten's voice drifted back to them, clearly as part of a conversation. "That'll be Hinata. She's the nicest person I know and beyond shy, so be nice."

Sasuke was about to ask why in the world Ino felt the need to warn him when the woman in question rounded the corner.

He immediately recognized the same pale, striking eyes of Neji Huyga. But where Neji's were more gray and infinitely critical, these were pale lavender, and curiously kind.

"Ino," the woman spoke and moved in gentleness, "how are you?"

"Fine," she grinned. "Great, actually. I'm all but sold out of your stuff!" she handed Hinata the list. "Can we restock?"

Hinata looked over the list.

"I have most of all of these already made," she nodded. "I was going to start my next batch after work."

"Well, whatever you've got, we'll take. I can't keep that lavender lotion in stock," she admitted. "And what do you put in that lip balm? Unicorn tears?"

"Close," Hinata gave a small smile. "I can drop everything by after I get off of work here."

"That would be great," Ino beamed. "Didn't I tell you she was great?"

It took Sasuke a second to realize Ino was speaking with him.

"Hn."

"Where are my manners?" Ino looked between them. "Sasuke, my good friend, Hinata Hyūga. Hinata, my best guy-friend and current roommate, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Nice to meet you," Hinata nodded her head.

Sasuke looked her over.

"You don't look like you do tattoos."

Hinata colored prettily.

"I-I don't. I do the henna," she held up her decorated hand.

"And the acupuncture," Ino added. "Hinata is something of a homeopathic guru. Sorry. Sasuke kind of sucks around people."

"Hinata? I need more of that sealing ointment – do we have any …" Neji stopped in the lobby and looked them over, his eyes hardening when he spotted Sasuke.

"Ino. Uchiha." He nodded to each of them.

"Hey, Neji," Ino said easily. "Just bugging Hinata for more of her stuff. We're almost sold out!"

"I'm not surprised," he gave what probably passed for a smile in his world, if Hinata's pleased look was anything to go by. "The ointment?"

"I'll get it," she nodded. "See you later tonight, Ino," she gave a small wave, and then disappeared into the shop.

Neji raked his eyes over them.

"Sai will be off in an hour," he said glancing at the clock. "I've got to be getting back to work."

"We were just leaving," Ino shrugged. "Thanks, Neji!"

Ino led them out of the shop, but Sasuke felt two eyes on the back of his neck even after the door closed behind them.

"Hinata is his cousin," Ino explained without preamble. "Their dads were identical twins, so I guess technically they are half siblings – but either way they are close."

"She doesn't seem anything like him," Sasuke tossed a brief glance over his shoulder to the shop.

"Hinata is her own person," Ino agreed. "She's a hell of a lot tougher than she looks."

"I'm sure for a hippie henna-painting-flower-child she's downright frightening."

"Some guy tried to pick her up a month or so ago, and just wasn't taking no for an answer. I heard that he made up some story about being jumped by a huge dude and his five closest friends to explain the bruises."

Sasuke stopped, and crossed his arms.

"Hinata. That tiny thing that looked like she'd faint if she saw spider."

" _Way_ tougher than she looks," Ino nodded.

She resumed the walk back to the shop with Sasuke in tow, something smug and triumphant curving her lips.

* * *

Ino left Sasuke at the counter while she ran a few deliveries. Sasuke didn't mind helping with them usually, but he'd do just about anything to avoid certain customers, and Mrs. Shijimi was pretty near the top of that list.

"Fine, coward," Ino grabbed the keys to the smaller of the vans. "Mind the counter."

Confident that no one would bother with the shop on a Saturday evening, Sasuke did just that.

The cheerful ring of the bell alerted him to a customer, and he did his best not to scowl at however had just walked in.

"Ino? Sorry I'm later than I thought I'd be. There was a last minute customer that wanted a Fibonacci….oh…"

Hinata stopped abruptly, just shy of the counter, a too-large-for-her box cradled in her arms.

"S-Sasuke, right?" she tried for a smile, her eyes darting around nervously. "Where's Ino?"

"Making a few deliveries," he looked the box over. "Need a hand?"

"Hm? Oh, no – I can manage. I'll just put these in the workroom like usual."

She hurried past him, and he easily caught up in two strides, pushing the door open and letting her by. Hinata went directly to one of the worktables and slid the box onto the surface. Glass jars clinked together lightly, even as she checked Ino's list with the inventory she brought over.

"I have most of what she asked for," she put the list on the counter. "I'll make the rest this weekend and bring it over by Tuesday."

"A Fibonacci what?"

Hinata's wide, innocent eyes crinkled in confusion.

"Pardon?"

"You said you had a customer that wanted a Fibonacci something. A Fibonacci what?"

"Oh…Oh!" understanding washed over Hinata's features. "She wanted a henna tattoo based on the Fibonacci sequence."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"She wanted a bunch of numbers tattooed on herself?"

"No," Hinata laughed lightly, reaching into her bag for her sketchpad. She set it on the table between them and began to flick through the pages. "There are plenty of designs based on the Fibonacci sequence – you can find it all over nature, from flowers to fractals. Here," she stopped at a design, tucking a long strand of indigo hair behind her ear. "This is one of the basic designs."

Sasuke recognized the simplified gridded out chambered nautilus – it was a standard issue image in anyone studying mathematical patterns, and a concept every architect understood. She allowed him to turn through the pages, pleasantly surprised to see the patterns become more and more detailed, and rendered with increasing care and precision.

"The mandalas are some of my favorite," she admitted, following his progress through her sketchbook. "The repetition of the pattern and the gentle design appeals to me."

"Hn," he nodded, finding he agreed. "Which did you do today?"

"I did three," she pulled her phone out and flicked to an image. "One girl got a stylized sunflower, of sorts, and the other got a hybrid nautilus, geometry lesson, and the last one was a lotus mandala – that one was for Tenten. Sort of an inside joke."

"Why do you know about Fibonacci?"

"I was a biochemistry major," she admitted. "I decided against pharmacy, and took over making my family's remedies and maintaining our gardens. The math still fascinates me, though," she shrugged, and then pinked. "Sorry. That was more than what you asked."

"I know it from architecture," he ignored her apology (which was Sasuke for 'don't mention it'). "You can't get through your first-year lectures without hearing about the golden ratio ad nauseum."

"Sounds like resonance in O. Chem," she gave a small grin.

Sasuke closed the book and handed it to her. "Do you have any tattoos?"

She considered his question as she tucked the book in her well-worn, clearly loved bag.

"No, surprisingly."

"Why not?"

"It's just not something I've done," she fiddled with the clasp on her bag. "I don't have an objection to it, really, but you have to love something to want it to be a part of you forever. I guess I never felt that way about anything. How about you?"

"No," he shook his head.

 _"At least not anymore,"_ he thought of the one that he'd had removed several years ago, and that he had not missed even once.

"You look like a traditionalist," she weighted him with a practiced eye. "Tenten knows how to do the ones using bamboo as well as the usual ones. I think you'd like her style better than Neji's."

"What about Sai?" he asked, deciding it was better for everyone involved if he never had Tenten's hands on his body.

"He does some lovely work that looks just like paintings," she pulled her phone back out. "But he is a bit of a chameleon – he can do just about anything. He's taken some of my designs and done them. Lots of our customers want to try the tattoo in henna before getting the real thing."

"So you can copy the others work as well?"

"To an extent," she allowed.

"You do acupuncture. Does that mean you do the piercings?"

"Oh, no" she balked, eyes wide and skin pale (er). "That…that just isn't my thing. That's Tenten's department."

"What's the difference," he snorted. "One needle, one pierce, versus lots of needles and lots of piercings."

"Mine is a healing technique, and I can do it with little to no pain," she muttered. "I've yet to hear anyone say that about a nipple piercing."

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement, and she did the one thing he didn't expect her to.

She giggled.

It was a light, airy, silvery sound, and it soon bubbled into something a little more confident- a little more assured.

"Sorry," she tried to school her features into their normal serene arrangement.

"I'd like to see more of your work."

She blinked twice, clearly trying to decide if he was being serous, or if he was teasing her.

"Did you do that," he nodded to her hand.

"Yes," she extended her arm, pushing up her sleeve. Sasuke studied the design repeating on her fingers and palm, as well as up her arm. She had single flower on the back of her other hand, and a bracelet of ink that looked like lace.

"You are ambidextrous."

"Yes."

"Hm," He traced a finger down the trail winding around her wrist, studying the intricate geometry.

Something sizzled under his fingertip, and she jolted her arm away.

"I'd better get back if I want to get a start on these remedies," she apologized as she adjusted her bag on her shoulder. "Tell Ino to contact me if there are any problems."

"I don't see a car in front. Did you park in back?"

"Tenten dropped me off. I'll walk back."

"No you won't," Sasuke strode out of the workroom and to the front of the store.

"It's not far," Hinata trailed after him. "I'll be fine."

"How long have you known Ino?"

"Ino?" she furrowed her brow. "For a while now."

"Mm. And do you know her well?"

"I…I suppose so," she watched him latch both sides of the door and lock it before turning the sign to 'Closed.' (And he noticed she hadn't stammered; she had simply paused to consider her response.)

"Then you know that if she finds I let you walk home in the dark alone, I'll never hear the end of it."

"It's not that dark."

He flicked off the lights went to the backroom, leaving Hinata to follow at will.

He had his keys in his pocket and had sent Ino a quick text by the time she had caught up.

"This really isn't necessary," she followed, trying to change his mind.

Which meant he was absolutely not going to change his mind.

He set the security code and held the back door open for her, as she stepped past him.

"I'll drive you," he said before she could start down the sidewalk.

"Sasuke, this really isn't-"

He opened the passenger door for her and raised one, expectant eyebrow.

She crossed her arms.

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Are you?"

"I asked first."

"Yes. Yes I am."

She held her chin tilted at a defiant angle for a moment longer.

"Hinata." His voice was even, but perhaps a bit warmer than it had been. "Get in the car. Please."

There were several moments where she did nothing but study him with those great, pale eyes of hers.

Then, she gave one, small, satisfied nod, and climbed into the car.

Sasuke closed the door behind her, and circled to the driver's side with the barest hint of a smirk on his lips, and a strange sense of anticipation under his skin.

He decided it would be interesting to get to know Hinata better, and resolved to do so.

Starting tonight.

* * *

A car sitting parked across the street waited until he had gone by to turn their lights back on and follow.

"What did I tell you?" Ino took her phone back and turned off the security camera feed.

"Okay, okay, I admit – that went surprisingly well. But are you _sure_ about this?" Tenten discreetly followed Sasuke as he drove to Hinata's apartment. "Because if Neji finds out you are trying to set his cousin up with Sasuke Uchiha, he's going to hit the roof."

"And that's why you are here," Ino tucked her phone away. "Also, I believe you owe me five bucks."

"Hinata picked a hell of a time to stop fainting," Tenten muttered, handing Ino the money. "I was sure Sasuke would scare the snot out of her. Unless he tried to hurt her, then I was sure she'd literally kill him."

"I should be more worried since I know you are using 'literally' correctly,' Ino's grin was sharp, "but I know Sasuke better than just about anyone. He and Hinata would be perfect together. And once they are together, Neji can be a little less anal-retentive about her."

"Good luck with that," Tenten scoffed. "Let's start with 'making sure Hinata doesn't pass out around the guy,' and move on from there."

"I bet he walks her up to the apartment."

"Ino," Tenten warned.

"What?" Ino blinked innocently. "He's a gentleman. Why _wouldn't_ he walk her to her door?"

When Sasuke got out of the a car and followed Hinata inside, Tenten groaned while Ino grinned.

"It'll be fine," Ino waved Tenten's concerns aside. "Stop worrying."

Mentally, she congratulated herself on her best set-up to date (second, only to Neji and Tenten, not that either of them new she'd had a hand in their getting together) and was pleased she'd finally found the perfect match for her best friend.

Even if he didn't know it yet.

* * *

_I love the idea of Sasuke and Ino being really good friends._

* * *

 


	3. Kingpin

_Friends! I never expected this response to SasuHina! Turning this 'story' into a series of unrelated oneshots. Might elaborate on 'The Golden Ratio' sometime down the road. For the new folks, welcome! For those of you that follow my craziness and decided to give this series a try - thank you for the support!_

* * *

**Kingpin**

* * *

The young woman – described by coworkers as quiet, reserved, always immaculately (if not a bit dowdily) dressed – was a skittish, disheveled, jumpy mess. She sat with an emergency blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders, nervous fingers clutching the fabric closed. She tried several times to reach for the hot cup of what passed for coffee at the police station, but was shaking so badly, she never did more than wrap her fingers around the cheap Styrofoam hoping for warmth. Underneath the blanket, her prim dress was splattered heavily with the blood of the man that had held her hostage – a man she had seen die before her very eyes. (Eyes that were still wide with echoes of terror, pupils dilated to the point that her eyes appeared more black than brown behind her thick, horn-rimmed glasses.) She occasionally patted at the thick, severe bun at the nape of her neck that she had hastily redone while one of the female officers politely waited for her to freshen up as best she could after arriving at the station.

She startled like a frightened rabbit as two police officers entered the room.

"I am sorry this is taking so long," the older officer put a heavy ceramic mug in front of her before taking his seat at the table. "We are doing all that we can to get you out of here and home, Miss Shinju."

"Thank you, Officer Sarutobi," she clutched at the blanket more tightly. "I appreciate it."

"That's not the station coffee," he nodded to the mug. "That's from the Keurig in the Captain's office."

"Thanks," she tried for a weak smile and wrapped her thin fingers around the mug.

Officer Asuma Sarutobi waited for her to have a few sips before clearing his throat.

"Miss Shinju, this is Officer Shikamaru Nara. He is here to go over what you told me, and to ask a few questions so that we can make sure we have our facts straight."

"I..I don't know what else I can tell you," she nervously trailed fingers along the side of her hair to her bun, pushing in a stray pin. "My department is in the back of the bank, near the vaults. Not the main vault, you understand – that is at the secured lower level. These vaults are for the safety deposit boxes and the like. As far as I knew, I was keeping an appointment with Mr. Shimura at 4:30 PM. I brought him to his family's box, and that is when he pulled out a gun and demanded I let him into the Uchiha vault."

She swallowed hard.

"Which you do not have keys to?"

Miss Shinju looked up at Officer Nara helplessly.

" _No one_ does," she gripped the mug so tightly, her knuckles turned white. "The last of the family died out years ago – that small, back section of the vault was sealed with the investigation, and we can't do anything about it – or at least that is what I was told when I started working there."

"And how long ago was that?"

"About a year-and-a-half ago."

"I see. And when Mr. Shimura found out you could not access the vault?"

"He got very angry." She whispered, her fingers ghosting subconsciously over the darkening bruise on her cheek.

"What happened next, Miss Shinju," Officer Sarutobi prompted.

"They worked for a while," she swallowed, clasping her hands in her lap. "Mr. Shimura had two body guards, but everyone else must have been hired in. Whatever Mr. Shimura found in the opened vault, he wasn't happy, and neither were the people with him. After a while, an argument started. The two body guards…they…they got shot down," she looked down at her hands, wringing them furiously. "And…and then.."

"And then Mr. Shimura used you as a human shield," Shikamaru said. "But he was killed during the altercation."

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears. "Then one started to go on and on about how art was an explosion, and he was making his masterpiece. They…they sealed us in the vault," her voice faltered. "Mr. Shimura was dead, but the bodyguards, I think they were still alive, if only barely. But those people they …they were going to blow everything up… they.."

Her voice broke, and she sobbed into her hand while Officer Sarutobi quietly passed her a box of tissues.

"Excuse me, Sir?"

Both officers looked up to see a young officer with glasses and a sever case of the sniffles at the door. "We have the latest from the Coroner," he passed the folder over before pulling out a Kleenex.

Asuma darted an irritated look between the sobbing Miss Shinju and the messenger. " _That will be all_ , Udon."

Udon gulped nervously. "Yes, sir!" he beat a hasty retreat.

Asuma passed the file to Shikamaru while trying to calm Miss Shinju.

Shikamaru read quickly, his eyebrows shooting toward his hairline. He quietly passed the file back to Asuma before looking to Miss Shinju.

"Did Danzo… Mr. Shimura. Did Mr. Shimura ever say why he wanted to get into the vault?"

"No," she tried to delicately dab at her eyes under her glasses. "But whatever it was, he wanted it very, very badly."

Shikamaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a microfiber cloth. "For your glasses."

"Thank you," she took them off and squinted as she cleaned the lenses.

"Have you heard about Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha?"

"My co-worker told me about them," she put her glasses back on and handed back the cloth. "I'm not from here, you see. I knew the family name, of course – and I remember the national news story when they were in that big accident, that my coworker says wasn't really an accident… but that's all I've heard."

"Did your co-worker mention their sons?"

"Sons?" she blinked owlishly.

"Itachi and Sasuke," Asuma took over. "Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha were murdered. All of our evidence pointed to the older son Itachi as the mastermind behind it all. He disappeared after his parents' death, and the younger son was sent to live with family abroad. In recent years, we've had reason to revisit the case. After tonight, I fully expect the case to be fully reinstated as an active investigation."

"Investigation?" a small crease appeared between her eyebrows. "Because of the vault?"

"You were correct about the body guards. They were alive when we first got to the scene. As luck would have it, the medical expert that answered the call was actually the cousin of one of them. Torune must've used what was left of his energy to confess what he knew and die with a clear conscience."

"Did the other guard…"

"No."

"Oh," she visibly deflated.

"Torune's confession gave us the grounds to open the Uchiha vaults, and we now have strong evidence that Danzo Shimura was the one that engineered the murder of the Uchihas, not Itachi."

"Well that is it then, right?" she gave an attempt at a smile. "It will be nice for the younger son to hear that, I imagine – and perhaps the older son will return home, now that his name will be cleared."

"It isn't that simple," Officer Nara sighed. "The reality, Miss Shinju, is that Uchiha had underworld ties. For years we thought that their son might have gone underground and taken over as a Kingpin figure. Can't prove it, naturally, but the evidence is there."

"And the younger son?"

"Still lives abroad and travels frequently," Asuma checked his notes. "Which brings us to our next point; we need your help."

"My help?" she blinked twice. "What can I do?"

"Well for one thing, we are counting on your discretion. Sasuke is difficult to contact, and we need to bring him to Konoha so we can explain all of this to him. We don't want him finding out second hand."

"I don't think I'm going to want to talk about any of this anytime soon," she murmured clutching the blanket tightly.

"Not with friends or family?"

Her pale cheeks flushed.

"I don't have any family. I won't say anything."

"Good," Shikamaru folded his hands in his lap. "We're also going to need you to stay close. Don't leave town if you can help it. You might find that you remember something that was done or said that could be critical in the case. Also, technically you are the only witness to the murder of Danzo Shimura. Eventually you might be called in to testify."

"A..alright. I didn't have plans to go anywhere."

"We know that," Officer Sarutobi offered her a kind smile. "In light of the incident, you will be given time off of work. We'd like to make sure you see a psychiatrist during that time – at no charge to you. We want to make sure that you have the support you need as you process what you've been through."

"Th-thank you," her voice wavered with the threat of tears. "I-I will do whatever I can to help."

* * *

Nao Shinju moved into her apartment the week before she began her job at the bank. For the last year and four months she left and returned like clockwork – so much so that the staff at the security desk were nervous if she was even a few minutes late. When the timid woman did not return from the bank, and the news came about the hostage situation, they were besides themselves with worry.

The afternoon guard (a portly man in his late fifties with daughters Nao's age) actually went to the station to give her a ride home, and several of her neighbors were waiting in the lobby to see if she was alright.

"I'm sure you're all very concerned," he said, looking them all over, "But Nao has had a rough day. Let's let her get some rest."

He carried a big box up to her apartment with no less than two casseroles, a pie, and several different baked goods.

"I'll be down at the desk if you need me, Nao," he assured her. "The Missus said she'd be glad to come by if you need someone to stay the night. She reckoned you wouldn't want to be alone."

"I hate to impose," she tapped her fingers together nervously, and the older man smiled.

"Not at all. I'll have her come."

Barely an hour later, the women were sharing a cup of tea and a comfortable silence. This particular neighbor was more motherly than nosy, and did her best to not be intrusive. When Nao excused herself to shower and go to bed early, she checked the door and the locks, and got comfortable on the couch for the evening, keeping a sharp ear open in case Nao called for her.

An hour after that, she was snoozing heavily, and would not wake until morning.

Nao was counting on it - or rather she was counting on the potent but harmless sedative she'd served her guest in her tea

She changed and bagged her clothing as quickly as possible before slipping out of the apartment, and down the back stairwell, and into a nondescript black car.

The drive across town was quick at this time of night, and she was soon parked under a sleek, modern building and in the elevator that with a turn of a key went straight to the unmarked top floor.

She took the time to remove her contacts – blue this time and not the brown she'd worn earlier – as well as the blonde wig she'd used to make sure no one could accuse Nao Shinji of being anywhere other than asleep and distraught in her apartment.

Here, there was never any pretense.

Here, she would look upon the world with her own eyes – even if it was one of the only places left in the world where she had that freedom.

Hers was a clan of assassins, and she'd learned how hide in plain sight, becoming invisible to those around her.

Here, she could not only be seen, but she could be seen as herself - not as one of the alter-egos she flowed between with the ease of a chameleon.

She found him standing at the fireplace, a glass of whisky in his hand and took a moment to appreciate his lithe, masculine beauty and the raw power contained in the cords of muscle in his arms and back.

"Did you succeed?"

The question hung in the air between them, spoken in the flat, even tone of long-cultivated indifference – something she knew was as much of a mask as anything in her arsenal.

"Danzo is dead."

He looked her over.

"You are certain?"

Something in the quirk of her eyebrow said that she didn't appreciate his doubt, but that she would tolerate it.

"I should be. I killed him myself."

"And the others?"

"Provided the perfect distraction," she crossed to stand by him. "Although Deidera might want to go a bit easier on the explosives next time," she reached into her bag and handed him a manila folder stamped "CONFIDENTIAL"

He began to read the illicit copy of the file as she continued her report. "Shino reported Fuu and Torune as dead; they will be on a jet somewhere far, far away by now. I don't expect to see them again – ever."

"Who do they suspect?"

"They have been tracing Itachi – or at least they think they have been. Their theories about him becoming an underground kingpin will fall flat when they realize he's been cooperating with the FBI."

"Cooperating is a strong word," he scoffed. "They've been mutually using each other."

"True," she shrugged, "but Danzo's criminal activity was enough that they had reason to work with him – even if they don't realize how much Itachi manipulated the situation to his advantage."

That was a kindly phrased understatement.

Itachi Uchiha had been leading his own investigation of and retaliation against Danzo from the shadows for years. The FBI could do little more than 'suspect' Danzo was dealing in crime before Itachi offered his help in exchange for an amnesty of sorts.

While they followed the leads he gave them, he continued to work other angles of the investigation, including sabotaging Danzo's underground dealings.

He even provided the backup for tonight's take-down in the form of a team of mercenaries, and had been in on the plot that started two years ago – long before she was ever put in place as Nao Shinju. After all, as one falsely accused, Itachi Uchiha had nothing to lose and everything to gain by Danzo's exposure.

All rumors about him dominating the underworld were completely untrue.

Itachi Uchiha was not the Kingpin.

Sasuke Uchiha was.

"Here," she pulled the bagged clothes out of her pack. "For you."

He unfolded the dowdy, nondescript dress, and eyed it greedily, thumbing over the macabre embellishment of blood splattered across fabric.

She stood in silence as he tossed the garment into the fire and watched it burn.

"This is what happens to any who would oppose us," his voice was satin and steel and promise and death. "No one will get in the way of rebuilding the clan."

He turned to her then.

" _Our_ clan, Hinata," he traced the bow of her lip. "Yours and mine."

"Our clan," she agreed, and he crushed her mouth under his, possessively staking his claim in her.

In them.

In their future.

Sasuke Uchiha might be the Kingpin.

But Hinata Hyūga was his queen.

And nothing would stand in their way.

* * *

_Nao:_ _Japanese unisex name meaning 1) "docile" or 2) "esteemed."_

_Shinju:_ _Japanese name meaning "pearl."_

_*This is sort of an excerpt from a larger fic idea that i distilled to the oneshot. In this AU, the Huygas are a clan of assassins. There was no Naruto in Hinata's childhood, and no Sakura in Sasuke's. Sasuke grew up far from Konoha, and Hinata was always part of the underworld, so their personalities are way different than canon. Don't think I'll be picking it back up, but hope you enjoyed it!_


	4. The Golden Ratio: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another oneshot in the Tattoo parlor AU.

_Second Part to the Golden Ratio Tattoo!parlor AU. Here's a coffee shop extension because why not?_

* * *

**The Golden Ratio  
Part II**

* * *

 

At 3:42 PM on a Friday and after nearly a week of crazy hours and little sleep, Sasuke officially hit the wall and sent a terse text to Ino.

'When will you be home?'

_'Project still giving you fits?'_

'Yes.'

_'Hit the gym and then meet me at the coffee place by the shop. We'll go for an early dinner and talk.'_

Sasuke gathered his things and did just that. Talking about a project with Ino often helped him reorganize his thoughts and find his focus, and that focus was sharper if he got his frustrations out with physical exertion.

Sasuke was sitting in the small coffee shop by 6:00 PM.

He'd barely sat down with his drink (but not Ino's because she hated when her drinks cooled off, and they had an understanding about when to and not to order the other's beverages) when Hinata walked in looking doe-eyed and lost.

She didn't see him, flicking a glance up to the menu and then back to her phone while she texted furiously. Her dark hair was in a long braid – that told him she'd been working. She was wearing a raincoat that looked like it had originally been bought for a man, and was several sizes too large and long for her. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder, ordered, and then stepped aside to wait, clearly lost in her own thoughts.

Sasuke frowned – she looked harried. Distracted. _Upset._

Considering Sasuke had only seen her looking serene or shy (he lumped embarrassed in with shy) this was a noticeable discrepancy.

Sasuke didn't like discrepancies.

He liked order, and symmetry, and predictability in all things (except his best friend from childhood that he counted on to be unpredictable). He counted on Ino to be Ino, Tenten to be playful and down to earth, Neji to be an asshole, Sai to be just plain weird, and Hinata to be gentle and calmly focused.

She was very clearly not calm, and fighting for focus.

He was debating offering her a seat, but thought, perhaps, she was one that preferred her space when upset.

He counted his supposition as correct when she stepped away from the other customers and shrank into herself as if to will herself into invisibility..

She'd no sooner been called to collect her drink when her phone buzzed in her hand. He watched her read the text and then quickly turn to scan the restaurant, her eyes landing on him. She clearly had not expected to make eye contact, and flushed, accepting her drink from the barista, and surprising Sasuke by coming over to his table.

"Hinata," he greeted her with a nod and raised eyebrows.

Her smile was small and polite, but there were edges to her quiet.

"Would you mind if I waited for Ino with you?"

"Not at all," he indicated the chair across from him.

She murmured her thanks and slipped into the chair with an unobtrusive grace, and a heaviness that he hadn't seen in her before.

"I was hoping I'd catch her at the shop," she admitted, wrapping her fingers around the cheerful ceramic, "but when I asked if I could bring her something to drink she said she'd be by soon. I'd order for her, but you know how she hates cold drinks."

"And by cold you mean even a fraction of a degree cooler than just-made temperature."

"Yes," she gave a quick smile into what he suspected was a mug of hot chocolate. It was an unseasonably cool day, and the extra moisture in the air gave the chill a bite that could cut to the bone.

Still, even someone who got as cold as Hinata apparently did shouldn't be _that_ cold today, should they?

Hinata's phone buzzed again, and he waved off her murmured apology as she checked it. Her brows flicked together as she scrolled down her screen, involuntarily pulling the corner her bottom lip in between her teeth. He half-wondered if adjusting his angle would allow him to see the message reflected in the pale of her eyes, and perhaps better deduce what was bothering her.

"Hinata."

"Hm?" she dragged her gaze up from somewhere he was certain was miles from their table.

"What is wrong?"

He wasn't even sure he had been the one to ask that question at first, but the weary slump of her shoulders told him it had been the right question to ask.

"Just… just a difficult project coming up."

"Project?"

"A henna piece."

His eyebrows raised fractionally.

"Is the piece the difficulty or the client?"

Something sad and sweet pressed her lips together.

"Both, actually."

Sasuke studied her over the rim of his mug.

"I didn't know there were such thing as difficult henna clients," he half teased. "I can understand tattoos, but henna? It seems only happy people get that done."

A small laugh slipped past her lips.

"I don't know that I can generally argue with you on that point."

"So. How does Ino figure in?"

"The client is …unclear about what she wants. Her daughter has said she mentioned a certain kind of flower, but I don't have much more to go on than that. I'm hoping if I talk to Ino I will have some more insight on if it has some meaning I'm unaware of - to the client or in general."

"Ino knows the client?"

"Mm," Hinata hummed into her cup.

Sasuke watched her carefully, both identifying with the problem as well as not seeing why it had her so upset. He decided to try from a different angle.

"What makes this client different from the others? Is it a higher end customer?"

She took a deep breath.

"No. Gratis."

"Gratis?" Sasuke's confusion compounded. "Not that I am surprised you take pride in your work – clearly you are excellent at what you do – but why are the whims and caprices of a gratis client enough to send you spiraling into the bottom of a mug of hot chocolate?"

A small almost laugh - nothing more than a puff of air barely strong enough to stir the rising steam from her mug - escaped her, and he felt pleased to have coaxed it from her.

He raised his eyebrows to her.

_I'm listening._

Her nod was nigh imperceptible, as was tiny steadying breath she took before asking:

"Did Ino ever tell you about Asuma?"

"Her teacher? Died when she was younger?"

Hinata nodded.

"His wife. Kurenai. She was my teacher. As for being a gratis client," she took a deep breath. "It is a service we offer to customers undergoing chemotherapy – especially after they lose their hair. I do a henna head piece, and usually a full back piece. Something to give them back a little of themselves. Something to make them feel beautiful again."

Sasuke felt all words abandon him at her kind, sorrowful smile.

"Kurenai has had some problems with memory as well lately. Her daughter Mirai is in the process of moving to be closer to her mother, and she is the one that has been communicating with me. It's probably silly," she shook her head. "But she gave so much to me as a young girl. I just want to give her a little something back. Any happiness I can give her, well…." she shrugged.

"I see," he mused.

"I suppose I could just wait for Mirai to clarify," Hinata said sheepishly, "but I just found out, and well…I guess I wanted to speak with a friend."

"I can call Ino," he offered. "I'm sure she will come if she knows you need her."

"No, it's alright," Hinata met his eyes, and he saw the dried tracks from tears. "I can't really do much until Mirai gets back to me. Besides," the corners of her mouth tipped into a soft smile. "I'm already speaking with a friend."

Sasuke sincerely hoped the warmth he felt in his chest was not spreading to his face.

"Well," he cleared his throat. "In that case, the least I can do as a friend is get you another hot chocolate."

Her phone rang quietly, and her eyes went wide. "That's Mirai," she murmured, "Please excuse - "

"Answer it," he said, standing and taking their empty cups away.

He returned to find her scribbling notes, something a little more focused and driven in the angle of her spine and the light of her eyes.

"What did she say?" he put the mug down in front of her.

"She managed to get a few more particulars of the flower, so that is something. I'm sure Ino will be able to tell me what it is."

"I do live with a florist," he said dryly. "Care to give me a try?"

"Well," she consulted her notes, "Mirai said that Kurenai was very tired when they spoke, so it took her a minute to figure it out, but she thinks she said it is a rose from Scotland. Kurenai mentioned something about macintosh…but then she started rambling about apples and wondering if honey crisps were in season, because she likes them so much better than macintosh, and well," she gave a half-amused shrug. "That's all I know."

Sasuke reached for his phone and pulled up an image.

"Charles Mackintosh," Sasuke turned his phone to her. "He was an architect and designer out of Glasgow that heavily influenced the Art Nouveau movement."

She started to flick through the images, eyes wide.

"One of his signature design elements was a stylized rose, sometimes called the Glasgow rose."

"Sasuke," she breathed. "You're a genius!" She scrolled through more images, tears beading in the corners of her eyes. "The Great Gatsby," she smiled. "She loved that book – and I remember seeing some of these prints in her old apartment – and one had that rose element."

She went through a few more images, her whole face brightening. "Okay…Okay…" she murmured to herself. "I can work with this…."

She handed him back his phone, and pulled out her sketchbook to do a fast free-hand of the rose and make a few notes.

She was halfway through her second sketch when Ino messaged them both, saying she was stuck at work with a difficult customer, and would have to stop for coffee later.

"Poor Ino," Hinata tucked her phone in her bag. "Guess I'd better get over to the library and do some more research. I have an 'at least two not-internet-based' reference resource standard," she closed her sketchbook. "I am sorry for having intruded on your privacy, but I can't thank you enough for your help."

"How many sources do you need?"

"Depends on what I find," she shrugged. "Sometimes I use one, sometimes I use ten."

"Well, would multiple art history books, several Art Noveau compilations, and a graduate level presentation be of any use?"

Hinata blinked at him.

"I suppose?"

"Then my education has not been in vain," he stood and pulled his trench coat on. "Come on. It is going to storm. I'll drive."

"Drive to?"

"Our place. I have everything you need. You can stay and work there – Ino will probably be home sooner rather than later – or I can drop you off at home."

"I could't possibly impose," she hugged her sketchbook to her chest.

"It isn't an imposition to help a friend."

He let the sentence hang between them a moment, and she finally dropped her gaze with a grateful smile.

"I'd appreciate that. Thank you, Sasuke."

"Put that in your bag," he motioned to the sketchbook. "Don't want to risk damage to your art."

Her smile was small, but it did strange things to his internal organs, even more so when she ended up winding her arms around his while they shared an umbrella, or when she climbed into his SUV and couldn't reach the floor.

The storm was severe enough that he managed to convince her to sit and work, and he kept her company, answering when she had questions about design elements, or possible other ideas.

When Ino came in the door, she blinked twice, clearly trying to decide if she was hallucinating or not.

Because even in her wildest dreams, she wouldn't have imagined Hyūga Hinata curled up on the couch with Uchiha Sasuke, books around them, and multiple sketches done by them both, and discussing life as if it had always been theirs to live together.

And when Hinata told her about Kurenai, they hugged and cried together, and she showed her all of their work, and they cried again and shared stories until it was too late for anyone to drive home.

Ino insisted Hinata sleep in the guest room and lent her some clothes (and she called Tenten and told her everything, advising her to edit for Neji's consumption as she saw fit ) ((and Tenten simply told Neji that Hinata was crashing with Ino before joining him in bed, thereby keeping the conversation short)) (( or at least delayed until after morning coffee))).

Sasuke waited until Ino's door gave it's telltale 'click' before double-checking the doors and pausing outside of Hinata's room.

She pushed open the door, and looked up at him, weary but at peace. Her hair was unbound, and Ino's button-up PJ's were too long on her, and therefore rolled at the ankles and wrists.

It was at once the most alluring and innocent thing he'd ever seen.

But she gave him that grateful smile, and all he could see was the kindness and gentleness that was Hinata.

"Thank you again, Sasuke. For everything. Especially for listening."

"It was my pleasure, Hinata."

"I…" she hesitated. "I'm really grateful I am getting to know you. I'm glad we are friends."

Sasuke's smile was small, but she understood the understatement of sincerity.

"Me, too, Hinata." He tapped the center of her forehead with two fingers. "Now get some sleep."

"I will," she grinned. "Thanks."

He waited until he was behind his own closed door to rake his had down his face. He was certain she had no idea what his gesture had meant – he hadn't even been sure until he had done it – but he knew something with a startling and awful clarity.

"I am so fucking screwed."

He went to bed firm in the knowledge that he was falling fast and hard for Huyga Hinata, and there wasn't a damned thing to be done about it.

"Might as well enjoy the ride," he yawned, and drifted into dreams of painted gardens and gentle smiles.

* * *

_This was based off of real life inspiration: my friend is undergoing chemo for breast cancer. A local henna artist does the headpiece art and a backpiece, should the client want it, and a photographer takes amazing pictures. My friend's pictures were amazing, and I read her and other patient's comments on the experience. So many women commenting on how they felt beautiful or more empowered in the face of the disease and its debilitating treatment._

_This story came out of that overspill of emotion, because I am certain this Hinata would do that for people for no charge and Sai would help with pictures._

_Although I switched this 'story' to a series of oneshots, I have a couple more ideas for this incarnation of Sasuke and Hinata. Also, I have a larger fantasy AU SasuHina/NejiTen coming in August that I hope you will come back and check out!_

_With love and appreciation,_

_\- Giada_

 


	5. PREVIEW: Between the Devil and the Deep CH. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And just because I am excited to share, here is a preview of a fic coming August(ish). SasuHina/NejiTen Fantasy AU. Mermaid!Huygas, Sailor!Sasuke, and pirates. Because there should always be pirates. "Between the Devil and the Deep" is still a working title. Might change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So FFN lets authors see how many time a story has been viewed or visited - and if you are reading this thinking you are the only person still reading let me tell you, you have at least 179 other friends. Just this chapter has been 'visited' by 180 different readers (or spam bots but hey think big.) and 'viewed' about 230 times since it was posted yesterday. Not that that is a huge number, but I'm not a big enough writer for that to be me, friends. That's people hanging out in the tags thinking they are the only ones there. So thank you for coming by, no matter who you ship, and for reading. ((And if you are here for SasuHina make sure you are reading Ink Child because she is insanely good and if you are here for the NejiTen... OMG message me I have recommendations!) If you're just here because, I'm still glad to have you.

 

* * *

**Between the Devil and the Deep**   
*****   
*****   
*****   
**Chapter One  
** **The Son of the Sea**

* * *

There was always an air of excitement and a crowd waiting when the _Serpent_ returned to her home port. It wasn't surprising, really – with her snapping white sails and ornate figure head, she was a commanding and authoritative presence in the Uchiha fleet, with a reputation as gleaming as the serpent coiled around her bow. Many gathered to see her come to port –. and still more gathered, hoping for a glimpse of her Captain.

Necks craned to get a look at the lithe, sharp figure, a study in perfection from his shining boots to the gleaming ravens wing of his hair. He did not stop to speak with anyone – and attempts to speak with him were always quickly rebuffed or blatantly ignored – but that was to be expected of the young Admiral, and the next in line to the throne.

Some called it folly when King Madara first allowed his own heir to join the Royal Navy, but he invariably responded "If the next King cannot defend our country on the sea, then he cannot defend her on the throne."

And the Admiral of the Fleet, Sasuke, the Last Uchiha, could definitely defend from the sea.

His reputation alone, it seemed, to be enough to keep invaders from their shores and pirates from their ships and it was with a curious mix of awe, respect, fear, and pride, that his people cheered his return.

He went directly to his Uncle – neither stopping to change nor eat. He reported to the King and the King alone – much to the irritation of the other Admirals, but none dared object

He rapped sharply on the heavy wooden door of his Uncle's Map Room, and was bidden to enter.

The room reminded him of a larger version of a captain's quarters, with windows overlooking the glistening sea, and maps and charts both hung on the walls and spread across the large desk where his Uncle was hard at work.

"You have returned, Nephew," Madara stood, pride evident in his strong features. "I trust that there was no trouble."

"None whatsoever," he handed over a scroll. "My mission report."

"And those that tried to stand against us?"

"It was a fair exchange," the shrug was elegant and cold. "We emptied their hulls of the kingdom's gold, and replaced it with as much seawater as they could hold."

"And the traitors?"

"There were not many prisoners to take, but the ones we did, have already been delivered to the dungeon."

"It saddens me, Nephew," Madara put a heavy hand on his shoulder. "That there are citizens that would steal from the land that has given them everything. Whenever forgiveness is possible, we must exercise it, but for traitors," he shook his head and his lips thinned into a grim line. "For traitors, we can give no quarter. No mercy can be shown to one that would betray his homeland."

He met the younger man's eyes – coal black and obsidian – and the hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his eyes and lips.

"I am grateful that the kingdom will pass into such loyal and capable hands, Sasuke. I could think of no one better to protect her."

"Thank you, Uncle," he bowed his head.

"Go," Madara stepped back. "You have been hard at work in the service of your country. Rest, for she will surely have need of you again soon."

Sasuke accepted the dismissal with a polite bow, and exited the room with the same brisk efficiency that he did everything. He made his way to his quarters, the perfunctory rap of his boots against the stone the only sound in the long, winding hallways. The castle had once been a livelier place, before the war that decimated his clan – or so he was told. He had very few memories from before his rebirth from the sea. Some called it a rescue, but no Uchiha feared the waters nor its embrace. They never counted the fallen as lost at sea – simply as having returned home.

The morning when they found him alive and sustained on the threads of miracles, he was, by his clan's traditions, reborn as a Son of the Sea.

He and the king were the last of his family; the others died defending their people and their homewaters.

Sasuke now stood alone where hundreds had stood before him, and on the precipice of a greatness his people could sense with each the snap of the flags in the seawind.

The Last Uchiha was at the helm of the Kingdom.

" _Long may he sail in glory."_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_

_\- Giada_


	6. Trampoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SasuHina month 2017, Day 1 prompt: Trampoline. Inspired by Szajnie's Cheerleader!Hinata/Bad Boy!Sasuke AU art. (If some how you don't know this artist/writer go find her on Tumblr and AO3, she is awesome! She's also on FFN as Fairheartstrife) I don't really write high school, so this is a University setting.

_._

* * *

**Trampoline**

* * *

"Can you believe this?" Naruto asked, rubbing his hands in excitement. "Free pass –  _free pass_  – to watch girls on trampolines."

"You are an idiot," Sasuke muttered, looking around the university's gymnastic facility, noting the exits, and mentally plotting multiple escape routes.

"Relax." Naruto nudged his shoulder. "No one will know you here. You can go back to being antisocial and 'I-hate-everything-because-I'm-a-badass' Sasuke in like, fifteen minutes."

"Why are we here again?"

"What, besides the girls and the trampolines?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine, fine," Naruto sighed. "Sakura wanted us to come check her floor exercise."

"Yeah?" He slid a wary glance at the person he still had trouble believing was his best friend. "And?"

"And... and Ino wants to see if we will help convince Sakura to convince one of her gymnasts to join the competition squad for a season. Just one season!" Naruto hurried to block Sasuke's exit. "She said their tumbling is still very strong, but they still need a star flier – someone that can pull off Tenten's old stunts."

"Then go get Tenten," Sasuke bristled, and Naruto mentally punched himself in the face for bringing up the one girl Sasuke had considered pursuing at University.

Granted, while Sasuke's interest had been genuinely piqued, it had no time to develop into anything serious. Tenten never caught on that Sasuke had any interest in her, and had any other guy in the planet other than Neji noticed and boxed him out, he wouldn't have cared. But it had been Neji and that pissed him off to no end, making Tenten a sore-bordering-on-taboo subject.

"Tenten graduated," Naruto reminded him. "So did Lee."

"I don't have time for your stupid schemes, Naruto," Sasuke frowned. "Or for any Ino-level plotting."

"Do you have time to help out Sakura?" Naruto asked, seriously. "You know that this scholarship is the difference for her between finishing her degree and getting to med school, right?"

"She's smart enough to get both paid for without all of this," Sasuke glowered at their surroundings. "She had a full ride."

"And now she has a sponsorship," Naruto interrupted. "Her full ride didn't take care of her the way the University takes care of its athletes, Sasuke. You of all people should know that. She's a serious contender for the Games, and if that pulls through for her, it will make all of the difference in her world."

Sasuke held his gaze.

The three of them had been friends since they were kids, and he knew Naruto was speaking nothing less than the absolute truth. Sakura's family was loving but had no means to pay for her education. With her father's current health problems, she was more determined than ever to shore up her finances and her future career, ensuring she could care for her family.

"Alright, fine," Sasuke muttered. "I'll help Sakura – but I want nothing to do with whatever scheme Ino is hatching."

Naruto's smile was relieved.

"I can live with that." Naruto's mobile buzzed in his hand, and he checked the message. "C'mon – Ino saved us seats."

Sasuke allowed Naruto to lead him to their seats in the stands, still minding the exits, as well as coming up with plausible emergencies that would require him to leave the second Sakura was done.

"Hey," Ino hurried them over. "Her routine is next."

Naruto scanned the room. "Are those the trampolines?" he pointed.

"Yeah," Ino checked the time. "They've got another fifteen minutes before they arrive."

The girl on the floor was marking through her routine with the coach before trying it with the music.

"Well?" Naruto looked to Sasuke

"Not bad."

"Not bad?" Naruto blinked. "That looked pretty incredible from here."

"Lines aren't clean enough," Sasuke lifted one shoulder . "Not bad height on her combinations, but her layout needs work."

"We could use you on the competition squad," Ino studied her nails. (They all knew she was teasing.) "Oh look! – There's Sakura!"

Sakura tumbled through a few combinations before nodding to the coach, and starting her floor routine. She was a powerhouse of a gymnast, and easily the best one on her team – but she had bigger goals at stake, and wasn't content with 'good enough.' That was something she and Sasuke had in common.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer. He got up and went down to floor level, where Sakura met him. They talked for a few moments, she listened intently, nodding as she took in his words, occasionally asking questions. When they were done, she signaled her coach, and the music started again.

"Wow," Naruto breathed. "I don't know what is better, but even I know this time was better. What do you think he said to her?"

"Dunno," she shrugged. "Can't beat his eye, though. Whatever it was, you can bet he was right about it."

Sasuke gave Sakura an approving nod, and she smiled back her thanks. Years ago, she might've hugged him. He might have even tolerated it. That wasn't either of them anymore. She gave a wave and cleared the floor with the rest of the team, moving on to conditioning.

"What are the chances he's going to actually come back up here?" Naruto eyed the exit nearest to Sasuke, who was studying his phone.

He turned to them, arching an eyebrow at Ino, who replied with an elegant shrug. Naruto looked between them, confused when Sasuke didn't immediately exit the arena, but actually rejoined them in the stands.

Before he could question, Ino pointed. "There," she grinned. "That's the team."

"They have a team for trampoline?" Naruto asked, genuinely baffled.

"It is new to the University this year, so they haven't started recruiting for it yet. The coach hand-picked a few gymnasts with a background in it – boys and girls. The one I'm interested in is actually a rhythmic gymnast."

"Oh yeah," Naruto watched the separate gymnasts begin stretching. "That's the kind with the sticks and balls and ribbons, right?"

Ino offered an Mm-hm, while Sasuke internalized a groan. He hated rhythmic gymnastics. Yes, he knew it was hard as fuck, yes he knew it required insane skill, but he had just never gotten into it.

Even when he still cared about these kinds of things, he hadn't cared about rhythmic gymnastics.

"So, who is his person you're so interested in finding?" Naruto asked. "And won't the coach be pissed if she tries to do two sports?"

"She won't lose her place on the team, or her scholarship," Ino said cryptically before side eyeing Sasuke, "but it would piss a few people off."

"Hyūga!" the coach called out. "You're up!"

"Ohh…." Naruto looked between Ino and Sasuke (who was ignoring him, instead focusing on the gymnasts, his elbows on his knees, his fingers steepled at his lips), " _those_  people…."

The smallest of the gymnasts stepped forward, unzipping her oversized hoodie and draping it on the back of a chair. Her practice leotard was longsleeved and understated; midnight blue with a few swirls of silver over her hip and back. Her long hair - a shade of blue-black that almost matched her leotard - was in a high ponytail, and she looked comically small approaching the trampoline.

Ino had been clever in choosing their seats. It had afforded them a good overview for Sakura's floor exercise, but they were closer to the other gymnasts than Naruto initially realized.

She began to bounce on the trampoline, her first few bounces delicate and breathtakingly graceful. By her second or third bounce, though, she was actively gaining height, powerfully shooting her body upward.

"So…what?" Naruto watched. "They just see who can bounce… highest? Longest?"

Ino just nodded toward the trampoline. Several more powerful jumps, and Naruto had the answer to his question. He had no names or what she was doing – he remembered pikes and layouts and turns and somersaults from back in the days he'd goofed his way through gymnastics while Sakura and Sasuke trained to compete – but he couldn't even begin to describe her combinations.

"You see that pike?" Ino's grin was wolfish. "Look what that girl can do with some air under her! My boys can toss her that high – and I already know she can whip out a scorpion without a second thought."

"I have no idea what that is," Naruto said, entranced, "but it sounds cool as fuck."

"I need her," Ino crossed her arms. "With a flexible star flier like her, we could do some serious damage to the competition. So…" she leaned past Naruto to look at Sasuke. "What do you think?"

What he thought was he had never seen anything as delicately graceful or powerful in his whole life. What he thought was that this small girl had come closer to flying than anyone he'd ever seen. What he thought, was that it was a fucking shame she was a Hyūga.

"Good luck," he shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "I can't see her family going for your plan."

"I'm having a hard time figuring how to make  _her_  go for my plan," Ino grimaced. "She is soft-spoken in the extreme. Very shy."

"Sounds like perfect cheerleader material," Sasuke grunted, standing. "We done here?"

He glared at Naruto who was dumbstruck by the girl now climbing off of the trampoline.

"Whowhatnow? Oh. Yeah. You can go. They still have more turns, right?" he asked Ino.

"Sure," she sat back in her seat. "Their practice just started." She watched the Hyūga girl go to a corner to stretch, effortlessly dropping back into a backbend and a slow back walkover. Her series of stretches led Naruto to ask, in all seriousness:

"Does she have any bones?"

"Questionable," Ino was sneaking pictures. "But that move she just pulled, was a needle, and I need this girl. Let's go introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, sure," Naruto stood up a little too enthusiastically. "You coming, Sasuke?"

"Why would I?"

Ino's grin was sharp.

"I can think of a reason."

Sasuke glowered at her before muttering, "Fine."

Ino led the way, making her way to the floor, and striking up introductions.

"And this is Sasuke," she motioned behind her. "Sasuke – this is Hinata."

Hinata turned to him, and he braced himself for the icy cold eyes of a Huyga. Instead, eyes of the palest lavender met his, with none of the arctic pomposity of her cousin's. Her voice was soft and light as she gave a small wave.

"Nice to meet you, Sasuke." She peered at him for a second before asking. "Have we met? You look familiar to me."

"He just has one of those faces," Naruto laughed a little too loudly, putting his hand behind his head. "So. Hinata! Why don't you tell us more about – "

"Hyūga!" Her coach– a fierce woman with red tattoos on her cheeks, and wild brown hair - sauntered over. "These punks bothering you?"

"No, Coach Inuzuka," she dipped her head quickly. "I was just making their acquaintance."

"Tsume," she corrected before eyeing the other three. "Not to you three. You can call me Inuzuka before you get the hell out of my practice."

"Sorry," Ino's smile was brilliantly kind. "I heard so much about the new trampoline program, I had to come see. I –"

"Stuff it, Blondie," Tsume scoffed. "We have work to do here." She paused and eyed Sasuke. "I know you," she narrowed her eyes. "You're an Uchiha. The littler brat – not the one that went gold some years back. The fuck you hanging around here for?"

Sasuke's jaw tightened, even as recognition spilled across Hinata's gentle features.

"I was just leaving," Sasuke turned on his heel, not waiting for the others to make their apologies and follow.

"Well she's scary as fuck," Naruto muttered, as Sasuke dropped back to let him pass as Ino stormed past them both. "Aw great," he raked a hand down his face. "She's going to be super determined now."

Sasuke shrugged. "Your girl, your problem."

Naruto sighed and headed after her.

Sasuke spared one last glance at the Hyūga, who met his eyes steadfastly.

 _'The flier I want is Neji's cousin,'_ Ino's text had read.  _'If I get my way, he will be royally, royally pissed. Also, I'll keep all sleepovers with Naruto at my place, and I can guarantee you at least one Naruto-free week… say, around exam time?'_

If the first half of the text piqued his interest, the second half sealed the deal. But holding the girl's gaze until she got called away did something to him… and now he wasn't quite so sure what the fuck he was thinking. Her eyes were gentle with an open honesty, but he felt like she could see beyond his carefully cultivated air of indifference; past the ink that wound around his skin, and the sinew and bones underneath to someone he wasn't even sure he knew anymore.

He didn't realize he'd stopped and was openly staring until another gymnast said something to her, startling her into breaking their connection. She'd given him an apologetic smile before turning her full attention to her teammate.

He watched her for a heartbeat longer before slipping out of the facility, and going the opposite direction from Naruto and Ino.

Deciding he wanted to avoid that shitshow, he left campus entirely, opting to take the long way home. His father would've had an aneurism if he'd lived to see Sasuke flying by on his Ducati (even if he was never reckless and always wore a helmet) which was probably why he found such gratification in his rides. And his tattoos. And his perfect GPA.

As he cut the engine and swung off of his bike, an image of Hyūga Hiashi flashed through his mind – another disapproving father with an all-too familiar disapproving face. If Hinata was Neji's cousin, then Hiashi was her father.

"Fucking shame she's a Hyūga," he muttered gruffly (and perhaps with something between sympathy and regret) as he leaned against his favorite tree on his favorite spot on the highest hill over-looking all of Konoha. He lapsed into a meditative state, allowing the bliss of a late summer afternoon to absorb the edges in his air.

When he left, the image of her followed him, quiet and unobtrusive. It was still there the following Saturday morning, when Naruto crashed into his room and jumped on his bed, bursting with the news that Hinata had agreed to help Ino out.

Sasuke might've taken the news better, had he not been jolted from a very pleasant sleep to be bounced out of his bed and land on his ass on the floor. He grabbed the first thing he could put his hands on - a heavy book he'd fallen asleep reading - and sent it sailing toward Naruto's head. He dodged it just in time, popping back up to fist his hands indignantly on his hips.

"Hope you're in a better mood tonight," he said airily.

"Why? You leaving?"

"I might have plans," Naruto shrugged. "For after dinner."

"Dinner?" he rubbed his head, still trying to reconcile himself to the injustice of being ripped out of sleep to deal with his idiot of a roommate. "What dinner."

"The one we are taking Hinata to tonight."

"Have fun with that."

"Oh, see, you are part of that we," Naruto crossed his arms. "I already RSVP'd for you. Ino seems to think it will make her more comfortable. I told her she was crazy-"

\- Sasuke was just about to agree with him -

"- but she said that once she mentioned you might be there, she agreed to go. Probably wants to apologize to you for her coach; Sakura said she felt just awful about it."

"It's fine," Sasuke raked a hand down is face. "I don't need an apology from her or anyone else."

"That's what I said," Naruto snorted, "but Sakura told Ino she is 'most insistent,'" he air quoted. "Seems that being stubborn really is a Huyga thing."

Something began to beep from the kitchen, and Naruto bolted for the door - undoubtedly having burnt something. Again.

Sasuke blinked at the now empty air.

She wanted to see him.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled up the stairs, the sound of something being chucked in the bin. "Get down here - it's your turn to make breakfast!"

"Idiot," he grumbled, pulling on sweats before going to deal with his roommate, and ignoring the warmth sliding in his abdomen that felt suspiciously like anticipation. He heaved what was meant to be a deep sigh of resignation, before shaking his head.

It really was an absolute fucking shame she was a Hyūga… because he was in danger of actually not minding one of them hanging around...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! (and special thanks to Ink Child for reading this one over for me!)_


	7. Table for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and his son make breakfast.

_Huge thank you to Ink Child: this is based on a laugh she shared with me, and then let me run with it._

* * *

**Table for Two**

* * *

Hinata wasn't going to leave; she was going to stay home. Sasuke finally convinced her the world would not end if she had a morning out of the house, and practically shooed her out of the door with his assurances that he was more than capable of taking care of their child.

His son, however, was much harder to convince.

He came downstairs to find his father at the kitchen table, calmly reading. There was no Mama. There was no humming or the sounds of dishes being washed or food being cooked. There was only Papa, quietly reading the newspaper (and not even the comics!) and sipping bland tea.

Sasuke looked up to find his son clutching his favorite stuffed toy, and eyeing him suspiciously.

"Good morning," he offered. "Did you sleep well?"

"Where's Mama?"

Direct. To the point. Sasuke tried not to let it gall him.

"She is out this morning," he carefully folded his newspaper and put it to the side. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I always make breakfast with Mama," he crossed his arms and clutched his toy closer.

Sasuke gave a small shrug. "Then I guess you can make breakfast with me." He could feel his son's incredulous (and possibly horrified) stare boring into his back as he stood and rinsed his cup. "So?" he dried his hands. "What shall we make?"

His son peered at him through narrowed eyes.

"Can you even cook?"

"If you can read, you can cook," he pulled down Hinata's small, sky blue binder where she carefully logged her recipes. "Get your apron."

Despite being clearly unconvinced that this would go well, the boy carefully put his stuffed toy in his Watching Chair and put on his apron. He hesitated a moment before grabbing Hinata's and handing it to him.

"You, too."

Sasuke accepted the gauntlet, and donned his wife's cheery apron. "So?" he reissued the challenge. "What shall we make?"

His son responded in kind.

"Crepes."

Sasuke gave a solemn nod, keeping his smile to himself. His child had obviously gotten some of his mother's taste for the sweeter things.

He pulled out Hinata's recipe, and read off the ingredients. The boy quickly began to gather them up, while offering instructions (' _No, Papa – Mama uses this bowl for mixing.' 'She says it will taste better if you sing while you stir… do you sing?' 'Nevermind, Papa. I'll sing.')_

His reticence soon turned to begrudging acceptance, and even enjoyment as he worked with his Father, who listened carefully to his explanations, and even told him small, Important things. ( _'My Mother was also a good cook; I helped her when I was young.' 'Yes, just like you.' 'I think I still remember some of her recipes.' 'I suppose we could make those another time.')_

By the time they sat down to eat, Father and Son were well and truly enjoying one another, and smiling nearly-identical smiles; something Hinata noted as she walked in the door.

"Mama!" her son's face lit up. "Come sit, come sit! Papa and I made crepes!"

Sasuke pulled out a chair for Hinata, who was awash in happiness.

"This looks delicious!"

"Papa did alright," he gave a carbon copy of his Father's dismissive one-shouldered shrug. "I had to help."

"He was quite thorough in his instruction," Sasuke pushed her chair in, meeting her eyes in amusement.

"I am so proud of you both," she beamed.

"I even did the eggs this time," her son announced, proudly.

"You did?"

"He did," Sasuke affirmed. He was taking his first bite of their crepes as she said:

"Did you crack them into a bowl like I showed you?"

**CRRRRRRUNCH!**

Their eyes flew to Sasuke, who was trying to carefully chew around the shrapnel in his breakfast, even as the realization blossomed over their son's face, turning it to crimson.

"Uh...no..." he admitted, pushing his fingers together... "I sorta... forgot that part..."

Sasuke managed to swallow, Hinata managed not to laugh, and they managed to eat their brunch (carefully) together as a family.

Later that night, when their son was fast asleep, Hinata allowed herself to laugh at the incident.

"Thank you," she kissed Sasuke's cheek gently, before snuggling into his side. "You absolutely made his day."

"Hn," he pressed a kiss into her hair, pretending he wasn't over-the-moon pleased as they interlaced their fingers and settled together to talk about everything and nothing and dreams and crepes.

In the last moments before he fell asleep, he remembered with startlingly vivid clarity a particular dish his mother used to make – something he was certain his son would enjoy making and eating. He resolved to buy the ingredients tomorrow, starting with the eggs.

* * *

_*I purposely didn't name the child or describe him in great detail; I leave that to your imagination! Thanks again for reading!_


	8. The Golden Ratio: Part III

_A quick drabble based on the 'Kleptomaniac' prompt from SH month 2017. Set in my Tattoo parlor AU; Ino and Sasuke are roommates, and Hinata is the Henna artist at the Dragon and Phoenix tattoo parlor, owned jointly by her cousin Neji, and his more-than-girlfriend Tenten._

* * *

**The Golden Ratio  
Part III: Klepto**

* * *

 

"Sasuke," Ino stood in the doorway of his room. "This has to stop."

"Agreed," he replied, not looking up from his drafting table. "Go bother someone else."

"I'm serious, Sasuke," Ino crossed her arms. "You have a problem."

"I know. So go bother someone else, and that will no longer be the case."

Ino marched over to his desk and took his chin in her hand, jerking his head toward her, and studying him critically.

Sasuke's 'what the fuck' reaction was close on the heels of his shock, but before he could initiate the Uchiha Glower™, Ino stunned him by swiping her index finger across his lips and rubbing it rapidly against her thumb and then pausing to take a whiff.

"I knew it," she hissed before pinning him with an accusatory glare. " _Lavender."_

She released his jaw, as if burned.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Hard to say," he narrowed his eyes. "But I am fairly certain you officially lost your mind in the last minute or so."

"Did I, Sasuke?" she fisted her hands on her hips. " _Did I?"_

Her eyes landed on it before his, and she darted a hand to snatch it from the corner of the bookshelf.

"Ah-HA!" she brandished her find in triumph. "Busted!"

"Oh, no," Sasuke dead-panned. "You caught me. Whatever shall I do."

"You will stop stealing my lip balm," Ino held up the tube menacingly. "I need this stuff, and I've had to replace it at an alarming rate lately – so back off."

Sasuke gave a snort of annoyance. "I am not stealing anything. This is from the box of samples Hinata asked me to test."

"I call bullshit," Ino snapped. "The box she left you is unopened at the top of the supply closet. The box she left  _me_  is on the middle shelf, and you've been taking a ridiculous amount of what's in there."

Sasuke frowned, finally getting up to see what Ino was talking about. He hadn't noticed the rapidly dwindling supply in the box – although he hadn't gone to the box much lately. True, he had put a container of the balm in his car, at his desk, in his bag, at work, in his gym bag, in end table next to his chair…

"Share my supply and pretend we don't have a problem?"

"Deal."

* * *

_Just something for a smile. More to come! - GL_


	9. Calypso: 1. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sasuke is running from dark, powerful forces when he stumbles into her garden and her life. Modern AU with Magic/Fantasy elements

*New Miniseries* 

_High-Fantasy in a modern AU._

* * *

**Calypso**   
*****   
*****   
***  
1\. Sanctuary**

* * *

Sasuke could feel the poison swirling through his veins, as tangibly as he felt the pain radiating from the deep gash in his side, and the puncture wound at his neck. With the maniacal laughter still ringing in his ears, he summoned the shadows and bid them take him to sanctuary, as far from the Serpent's Lair as possible. They delivered him to the tapering end of a thick grove of trees bordering a lush garden, just at the edge of the moonlight. The gleaming, wide leaves caught his eye, and he stumbled into the moonlight, wrenching a handful of vegetation and pressing it to his side with a hiss of pain. He collapsed onto the worn, stone bench, overcome with dizziness, and the first tastes of despair.

No one could possibly know where he was – he didn't even know where he was - so there would be no help coming. If he could not stave off the poison here and now, he would be dead before the moonlight faded from the sky.

There was a creak of an old and wooden door, and artificial light spilled into the garden.

"Hello?"

He looked up sharply to find a woman framed in the doorway, scanning the garden. He was too injured to will himself into invisibility, so he stayed absolutely still and hoped enough shadow clung to him as to mask his presence. She closed the door and walked down the three or four sagging steps to the garden, and called out again.

"Is anyone there?"

Her eyes alighted upon him with a small gasp of surprise.

"You can't see me," he harshed out. "Go back in the house."

Inconceivably, she disobeyed, a frown marring her face as she hurried over, and dropped to his side, kneeling in the cool of the grass.

"You're hurt," she whispered, and he blamed his injury for weakening his ability to coerce her.

"I'm not here," he tried again, and batted her hand away when she would reach for the leaves clasped against himself. "Stupid mortal – this will burn you."

"Perhaps if it was hogsweed," she agreed, a tilt of amusement on her lips. "But that is cow parsnip."

"Cow parsnip," his wry disgust was a short, sharp bark. "Just my luck."

His sharp eyes caught the familiar glint of red at the edge of her sleeve, and the hand not clutching his side shot out to grab her arm. He ignored her strangled gasp as he pulled her wrist (and her) closer for inspection. There were several bangles there, but he was interested only in the woven bracelet (hemp, perhaps) and the five brilliant red seeds in its center. He thumbed over them, making sure that the tell-tale black spot capped the end of each one, as satisfaction twisted his lips upward.

"Jequirity," he breathed. "Perhaps my luck is not so awful after all."

With no warning, he pulled her wrist to his mouth, and slid his tongue along her pulse and under the fiber of her woven bracelet. He drew the deadly beads into his mouth and cracked them with ease, prying them off of the bracelet and swallowing them whole.

The relief was almost instantaneous, and leaned back against the bench with a groan, staring up at the moon and watching as the faded edges of his peripheral vision became to come back into focus.

The woman snatched back her hand.

Despite everything, a dark chuckle resonated in his chest.

"Don't worry, Little Rabbit. You're safe from me for now." He let his head loll to the side so he could study her. The fringe of dark hair on her bowed head hid her eyes from him, but he could hardly fault her for being in shock. How could she know that the seeds someone had woven into an ornamental bracelet were deadly to mortals, but healing to his kind?

A cooling relief began to weave through the wound at his side, and he glanced down to inspect it.

That was when he noticed the woman's hands cupped over his wound, her lips moving in silent incantation while moon-pale light flowed from her fingers and into his side. Stunned, he watched even as he felt the cool silver of the light slide over his skin, and knit it back together. Before he could protest, the light faded from her hands, and she sat back on her heels with a small release of breath.

"There," her voice was whisper soft, yet he heard her. "That will do for now. We really need to get you inside to tend to the rest of it."

He blinked at her, wondering if she realized that some things should never be invited into your home. The eyes that met his were impossibly pale, and luminous in the moonlight. He swore that the veins around them had been bulging a fraction of a second ago, but dismissed it as a trick of the poison.

There was something otherworldly about her, and he was no longer convinced he'd stumbled into the garden of a mortal.

"You are far too weak to travel right now; you need to rest at least until morning."

"No," he said flatly. "I will leave before dawn."

"Seems unnecessary," she shrugged. "Not to mention ill-advised."

"You wouldn't say that if you had seen what was chasing me," he grimaced. "And don't fool yourself into thinking you are safe. Any being trying to aid me will be marked for death. They won't be distracted by the finer points of cow parsnip versus hogsweed."

"I can imagine," the corner of her lips twitched up in amusement. "Come inside and stay the night. You will be safe until morning.

"You're fool enough to invite a stranger into your home?" he arched an eyebrow out her. "What…" he started, and then thought better of it. "Who are you?"

"No one of importance."

"You weave moonlight," he accused. "You treated my wounds, which means you know what I am - and yet you still  _invited_  me into your home. You are either a mage, or a grave fool."

For a split second, he saw the ghosts slide across her face before she tucked them away in the polite mask of her smile.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sasuke," her quiet voice was gentle and sonorous, and fell thick on his ears, captivating his attention even as he felt his consciuosness and will slipping away. "I'm just the village spinster who lives at the end of the lane. Sometimes wounded animals wander into my garden, and I help them until they are well enough to leave." He heard rather than saw her shrug. "Nothing more."

The use of his name made him at once comorted and gravely unsettled. Names meant power, and he had not granted her the right to use his, and he could not fathom how it came to fall from her lips.

"A name for a name," he demanded, struggling to fight against the warmth and comfort and honey coaxing him to sleep.

"It doesn't work like that," her voice was more distant - softer, even - yet he heard it in his marrow and sinew and bone. "Not here."

"Please." It was little more than a whisper, and if he'd been more alert, the desperation and lonlieness would have made him wince. She knew his name without him revealing it; to take such a thing would be a powerful advantage. "A name."

There was gentle pressure on his forehead, like the press of a mother's kiss.

A fraction before he succumbed, he heard something gentler than the unfurling of the Moonflowers climbing the garden wall.

"Hinata."

"Hinata," he breathed, and then the world went dark, and he slipped into a space between heartbeats where dreams and darkness could not enter.

* * *

_Have a few ideas for this one, but don't want to commit to a full-blown story. Wishing you the best! - GL_


	10. Calypso: 2. In the Morning

_High-Fantasy in a modern AU._

* * *

**Calypso**  
*****  
*****  
***  
2\. In The Morning**

* * *

While Sasuke's missions often forced him to skirt the diaphanous edge between his world and the mortal realm, he had very few dealings with the inhabitants. Should he encounter a mortal, he altered their memory for their protection. Animals could often sense his kind, or at least his power, but but largely ignored or avoided him. (Cats were the exception, but they were known to cross between realms, so Sasuke didn't count those among the mortal creatures.)

Until that very moment, (and aside from an admitted fondness for cats) Sasuke's lack of interaction led to his having rather few opinions re: the inhabitants of the mortal world.

That was before he discovered a deep and unabated hatred for roosters.

Perhaps it was unfair to condemn an entire species on the crimes of a single representative, but the infernal beast had announced the morning's arrival no less than six times in the last hour.

The seventh time it began its reveille, he snapped his eyes opened, determined to incinerate the creature on sight. It took a moment to realize his vision was clouded, and not simply by the anger roiling under his skin. It was several heartbeats before the weathered, exposed beams of the ceiling came into focus – the only sharp lines against a muted palate of off-white plaster.

For a moment, everything was suspended; he could neither move nor feel his body. His hearing sharpened, but there was little more to detect than the rustle of curtains in a gentle breeze. There was nothing telling to hint at his location; no tang of salt or weight of heat or clammor of a busy city. All in all, it seemed he had awoken somewhere perfectly ordinary and quiet.

And that was an unsettling thought; for Sasuke wasn't one to frequent ordinary places.

His body was pleasantly heavy, and comfortable, and he just managed to turn his head on the thick, fluffed pillows (encased in simple cotton, not fine the fine linens of his home) to stare at the old double-belled brass alarm clock with laughable incredulity.

It was all so perfectly mundane, that it had to be a trick.

"Ah," a gentle voice floated toward him. "You are finally awake."

He dragged his eyes toward the approaching woman, wondering if he had any voice.

"Finally?"

"Yes," she placed a tray on a stand by his bed. "You've been unconscious for a week or so. Do you think you can sit up? I need to check your dressings."

Sasuke had no idea if he could sit or not, but he certainly wasn't going to admit such a thing. There was a gentle touch at his shoulder, and he moved automatically, as if it were a learned response, not an awkward reaction.

The shirt around his shoulders was not his own – he saw that now – and he managed to fumble the several large buttons open without her help. She quietly took the shirt and draped it over the arm of a chair before returning to see to his wounds. The padding closest to the wound was pinker than white, but she still looked pleased.

"I think the majority of the poison is gone," she ventured, pulling a small, squat jar of salve from the nightstand drawer. "Still, better safe than sorry." She quickly dressed and rewrapped the wound with the efficiency of experience, but the gentleness of compassion. His shirt was replaced with an identical one in a slightly paler shade of blue.

She arranged the pillows behind him and helped him to lie back before asking "do you think you could eat something?"

A smirk tugged at his lips and his eyes fell to the slim curve of her wrist.

She followed his gaze, and pink dusted the tops of her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of soup and tea."

"Hn."

She temporarily avoided meeting his gaze, busying herself with placing the legs of the wooden breakfast tray on either side of him before transferring the food she'd carried up. He watched her carefully, noting everything from the pale lavender headscarf tying her hair back to the drifting scent of sun and earth and blossom on her skin. He decided she had spent her morning in the garden, and absently wondered how she had spent her time while he was unconscious.

By the time she was pouring her tea, the blush had faded, and the gentle care of one tending a baby bird returned.

"I doubt you will be able to consume much at first," she ventured. "But you should start feeling more like yourself in the next day or two. You won't have the strength to stand for a little while yet."

"I heal quickly," he muttered, sniffing at the soup.

She hummed something politely neutral as he poked his spoon at the bowl of broth and thin noodles. He'd rather have something more substantial, but if he'd truly been unconscious for nearly a week, perhaps it was best to start slow.

She quietly filled a glass of water and added it to his tray as he took a few, hesitant bites of the soup.

"Not bad," he finally conceded. "At least, if you are trying to poison me, it isn't obvious." He leaned over and sniffed at the tea. "Lavender," he decided. "With perhaps a touch of hemlock?"

"Nightshade," she corrected.

"So," the corners of his mouth quirked up. "It is to be poison after all."

"It has to be," her smile was polite. "If we are to get you well."

"Ah," he leaned back against the pillows and studied her. "So you are aware of how to tend to our kind."

"Yes," she said softly, her fingers absently curling in the edges of her apron. "I am aware."

"How?"

"Let's just say the instructions came with the garden." He watched as she gathered up her bucket with his discarded bandages, and draped the shirt she'd replaced over her arm. "I will be back for the tray," she said, her hand on the doorknob.

"And if I have need of you before then?"

She opened the door and looked down.

"There you are," she smiled. "Will you see to our guest?"

Sasuke watched as a cat glided into the room, stopping first to circle and rub against her legs before sitting at her feet and looking at Sasuke.

"This is Hex," Hinata smiled fondly at the cat. "She'll come get me if you need me; she always knows where I am." She bent and scratched the cat behind her ears and murmured something kind and too low for Sasuke to catch, and in another breath, closed the door behind her. Sasuke's eyes lingered on the door for a moment before trailing back to the cat.

"Hex, is it?"

The cat met his gaze unblinkingly.

"Mm," he nodded and reached for his tea. "I see."

He drained the cup (which stayed warm and full until he had his fill – as did the bowl of soup) until he grew fatigued.

"Don't trouble her about the tray," he said, his eyes growing heavy, managing just enough magic to displace the tray to sit on the table near the bed. It was a small gesture, but he felt he owed her some consideration for saving his life.

"The Little Rabbit makes a good up of tea," he mused, eyes growing heavy.

"Wait until you try her baking."

Sasuke hummed his agreement, too tired to wonder who had spoken, and the room was soon filled with his quiet breathing and Hex's contented purr.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, friends! Several stories in rotation, so if this is one you are enjoying, I'd love to know. - GL_


	11. Calypso: 3. Recover

_High-Fantasy in a modern AU._

* * *

**Calypso**   
*****   
*****   
***  
3\. Recover**

* * *

It had been many years since Sasuke slept without dreaming, and many more still than his first, shallow breaths of the day weren't of air thick with malevolent magics too powerful – too intoxicating – to breathe deeply. He was not jolted awake, nor did he rise with the automation born of discipline; rather, he drifted to wakefulness as a child does secure in his own bed, assured by the promises of those he loves that there is nothing to fear. He blinked lazily in the filtered sunlight, absently wondering if he was still dreaming.

And then that godforsaken rooster crowed.

The pleasant afterglow of sleep dispelled faster than a poorly set illusion, and he became aware of two things. One: there was strong argument that roosters were actually evil incarnate. Two: he was hungry. His appetite had only just returned in the last day or so, so there was a novelty to the sensation. If Hinata stayed true to schedule (and she always did) she would arrive shortly, bringing breakfast with her.

Mischief lingered in the curve of his lips as he sat on the side of the bed while sinking his bare feet into the depths of an impossibly soft rug. He reached for the warm robe hanging on the bed post – the one she'd draped across his shoulders when he'd been chilled two nights ago – and put it over and yet another set of cotton pajamas in another subtle shade of blue.

He would ask where she got the clothes she'd been lending him, had he not been so certain they belonged more to the house than to her. It was quite puzzling, really; Sasuke could detect no detail of a previous owner, and yet everything he'd been given hadn't had the stiffness of new things. It was as if everything here had been intentionally weathered to the point of offering comfort to others, without ever having had been worn at all.

With a breath and sheer determination, he stood - one hand on the heavy bedpost as he tested his ability to bear his own weight.

"Still stiff," he allowed, "but better."

Sasuke supposed he was doing rather well for someone who had come very close to dying, and had spent six days unconscious, and several more in bed while Hinata drained the remainder of the poison from him. It would take some time for everything to return to normal, but as he had always been exceptional, his abilities in recovery were still well above average.

There was no sound as he stepped from the rug onto the wood floors. Sasuke moved with the subtlety of a shadow – a skill that had saved his life more than once. Here, though, silence was incongruous. Never had Sasuke felt as conspicuous as he did at that moment, moving in between the sounds and pleasant air of the house. Everything here was love-worn and gently sloped; he was steel-cold and obsidian-sharp.

Sasuke was quite certain he did not belong here.

Something flicked across his ankle and padded by, but he'd grown used to Hex's presence by now. The cat beat him to the bottom of the stairs and sat on her haunches, looking up at him.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the cat.

"Where is she?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

She blinked her eyes in that off-beat-right-then-left way that cats do when asked a question they feel no need to answer. That told Sasuke she was in only one of two places: her garden or her kitchen, and as he had been expecting her with breakfast…

"How do I get to the kitchen?"

Hex gave a satisfied bob of her head and padded away. Sasuke followed, only just registering the sound of humming. There was the rapid sound of a knife on a cutting board followed by a splash as a handful of something got tossed into a pot. Hex was waiting for him at the door and hurried to Hinata's side as she pulled another root to slice.

"Good morning," Hinata smiled as the cat jumped up on to a tall, cushioned stool that Sasuke had no doubt had been left out for her. There was a moment where the cat strained her neck forward until Hinata leaned and pressed her forehead to the cat's. They had a silent conversation that Sasuke found himself inadvertently leaning forward to hear.

"Oh?" she asked, before turning to face where he was standing. "So, he is," her smile was kind. "Hex was just telling me that you were feeling well enough to explore. I can bring your breakfast through to the dining room, if you give me a moment."

Sasuke glanced through the archway to the formal table set with crisp linens and crystal shakers.

"It hardly seems the time to stand on formalities," he said dryly, tugging at the front of his borrowed robe as he looked around the kitchen. His eyes landed on the small, rough-hewn table and the mug of tea still steaming next to a folded newspaper.

Hinata followed his gaze, and the tops of her cheeks dusted pink.

"You are welcome to sit there, if you prefer."

Sasuke gave a single nod, and took the seat opposite hers, as she hurried to pour his tea.

"I can have your breakfast ready in just a moment," she placed the tea in front of him, but paused when he caught her gaze.

"Finish with your work first," he flicked a glance to the large stockpot on the stove, and abandoned cutting board. "I am content with a cup of tea."

"I am nearly done," she assured him, and turned back to her work. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough," he wrapped his fingers around the ceramic mug. "I bet a bit of rooster would liven up that soup."

Hinata tossed him a half smile over her shoulder; she knew how he felt about that bird, and he knew she'd do nothing of the sort. For whatever reason the irritating creature was dear to the Little Rabbit, and therefore under her protection.

He settled for sipping at his tea, and letting its warmth slide down his throat and spread throughout his chest.

Whatever he could say about his situation, he had to admit that Hinata made an unparalleled cup of tea. Whether it was one of her blends, or just something he suspected was from a mortal shop somewhere in her small village, whenever she handed him a cup, the contents were outstanding.

His current selection was no exception; an oolong base with a few hints of things brewed that were not for mortal consumption. Absently, his eyes traced to her wrist where he spotted bright red of jequirity. The memory of that same wrist against his lips and tongue as his over-heightened senses filled with her was sudden and sharp. He had been drunk on her scent – something he was certain was now ingrained in his permanent recall.

He took a slow, purposeful drink of the tea and inhaled its fragrance, forcing is senses to return to the present. When he was certain that the delicate scent of her was being detected in real time, he turned his attention back to the sound of her friendly hum. She was washing the knife and cutting board as Hex stared back at him, her tail twitching lazily.

It was a heartbeat before he realized she was speaking to him.

"I think you have progressed to where you can handle something more substantial for breakfast," she ventured. "Is there something you'd like?" At his arched eyebrow, she added, "Other than rooster?"

Sasuke gave a feigned snort of displeasure. "Whatever you have on hand is fine."

"Mm," she sized him up with a look as she pressed her hands into a towel to dry them. Coming to some conclusion, she nodded her head and set to work. He hadn't noticed the smaller pots on the stovetop, but she was soon stirring them, and adding a frying pan to the free burner. For a horrifying moment, he thought of the breakfasts commonly served in this part of the world (or at least in the part of the world where he suspected he had arrived) but his fears were soon assuaged. The smells in the kitchen shifted, and suddenly there were new memories in the air.

His mother humming while she cooked the soup.

The precise, methodical way in which his father ate that had convinced Sasuke was the only proper way to consume a meal.

His brother's kind smiles and light teasing, and gentle encouragement, and shoulders burdened with secrets.

Hinata quietly brought the tray to the table and placed it in front of him, along with utensils he was certain were not from this part of the world.

There was one notable exception from the traditional dishes of salmon and miso soup and rice and various sides.

"No natto…"

"I thought it might not be to your taste," she hesitated, "but if you would care for some-"

"No," he interrupted softly. "It is not missed."

"Good," she smiled her relief. "I'll warm your tea."

Something warm and strange settled over him, as he watched the natural way she refilled his cup and encouraged with gentle smiles and gestures.

He was silent for a moment before he allowed himself to speak the words so long unused.

"Itadakimasu."

It hung between them – half of a ritual from another time and place he instinctively knew she had been raised to honor.

"Douzo meshiagare," she replied quietly, and Sasuke felt weight drop from his soul.

He had not been back to his homeland in quite some time, and had no doubt that it was any less than a hemisphere away… but in that instant, he had felt closer to home than he had in longer than he cared to admit.

And that was, perhaps, both the simplest and greatest kindness she had yet to pay him.

He was in her debt.

Sasuke hated to be in debt.

Moreover, he was in debt to someone he was fairly certain had all of her needs met by an enchanted house and garden - that didn't leave much room for repayment.

His eyes skated over her profile, and it struck him, then, that there was a lingering sadness about her.

And it came to him suddenly:

" _The Little Rabbit is lonely."_

That resonated with him, although he would never admit it.

Instead, Sasuke swallowed his misgivings with a chaser of resolve. He'd simply have to stay until he knew why she lived among mortals, as their local stray-tending spinster. Perhaps, then, he could suss out a way to repay her kindness.

" _And enjoy her tea,_ " he hid his smile behind his teacup, and allowed himself to enjoy the first hints of drowsiness that follow a good meal and a warm drink.

He soon heeded her advice to retire to bed, but decided he would begin spending more time belowstairs.

He'd have to, if he didn't want her to be lonely...and if it kept him from feeling lonely as well...well. Then that was not such a bad thing.

" _Tomorrow_ ," he thought. " _Tomorrow we shall see what we can learn about the Little Rabbit._ "

Sasuke fell asleep with a satisfied grin on his lips, and a contented cat on his bed.

* * *

_And there is the 3rd installment! More to come!_


End file.
